Another Cullen
by inkheart115
Summary: This is my version of the books with an extra character. I wont tell you much about her now but it will reveal itself over time. From the new characters POV but will change over time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n **

**Hi, this is my first fic here.**

**It probably makes no sense now but will get better, I promise**

**Starts in a new character called Anastasia point of view**

**All the characters and story belong to Stephie Meyer. Not me, ******

Chapter 1

I closed my eyes…

Nothing

Why couldn't I sleep? Well, this in itself was nothing new, I hadn't been able to sleep for over 300 years. Why would the gods allow me this escape now? All I wished to do was dream, dream of a place where he and I. Where me and him…

Stop there now Anya. But I pain shot through me and I could hardly breathe. I saw his face; it burned my eyes and filled my mind. The feel of his lips on mine, the sound of his voice, every touch we shared. Before I knew what happened I was curled up in a ball on the floor- my head between my legs.

It had been nearly an eternity why couldn't I forget. Of course I couldn't, my perfect vampire memory would never allow me that escape.

It was six am. Time to start moving, to start pretending to be human. Today was my first day at a new school and a new life. The poor little town of Forks would have been talking about my arrival for weeks. Anastasia Cullen, an almost adult living alone with no family or friends. Imagine the scandal! I was defiantly going to be the talk of the town today. Great!

**A/N**

**Sorry it's short. It will be much longer next chapter. The next chapter going to be from Bella's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey, no one reviewed. Oh well. Thx to Lana Mare for favouring.**

**This chapter from Bella's POV and its set a few days after prom. I didn't mean for it to be this long but the characters kept going on. Especially Jess, she was trying to say lots more but I got her to shut up eventually.**

**Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters or storyline. It belongs to the amazing Stephie Meyer.**

**Enjoy!**

Today I woke up in my angel's arms, same as everyday since I came back from Phoenix. My angel, it was still impossible to think of him like that. How could any one this perfect, this amazing possibly belong to me.

"Good morning, love," said Edward as his velvet voice as it tickled my ear. I turned round to face him but he was to close and I could feel his icy breathe on my face; pretty soon I was dazzled and unable to think.

"Your not very coherent this mourning," Edward teased.

"Give me a minute," I said heart racing,"What time will Alice be coming over today?"

Alice was Edwards "adopted" had been coming over every morning to help me shower and get ready, ever since we came back from phoenix. Well she said that was why but if you ask me she just liked to chose what I wear. There's no more fun game for Alice than dress up.

Edward bristled. "Shell be here usual time but I wont"

I looked at him questioningly; it was way too early for mind games.

"You see once at the end of every school year us kids go out hunting, just us five and no one else. Emmet refused to let me get out of it, and Carlisle agreed with him so I have to go. Alice will be here usual time but as shell say she can't drive you to school but will have to leave early to go "camping". Its only one day"

I sighed, so today was going to be slow. "Great. I hope you have fun," I said rather half heartily to be honest.

"Oh Bella, I'm here and I found the cutest outfit in your size" called a bell-chime voice from down the stairs. Only Alice could sound this excited about cloths

I shuddered. "Come on. Lets get you down stairs" Edward chuckled as he made to get me up.

"What about Charlie"

Charlie, my dad, wasn't quiet aware that Edward stayed every night but it was hardly as if we did anything. Edward and his rules…

"Charlie left as soon as he let Alice in"

***

When I was down stairs and fed I called Angela. Since both Edward and Alice were not in school today I needed a lift. I cat wait till I get this cast off my foot, I like driving.

"Hey, Angela. It's Bella.

"Oh, hi. Watsup?"

I was wondering if I could get a ride to school today seen as all the Cullen's are camping."

"Yep. Sure. I'll be at your house at half an hour."

I could always count on Angela. She is such a good friend.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye."

I hung up and turned to see both Edward and Alice getting ready to go.

"You do know that this means you will miss the new girl?"

"Yes. Anastasia Cullen," a smile appeared on his lips, "Well she could hardly cause as much trouble as the last new girl."

I rolled my eyes. He wasn't telling me some joke.

"What aren't you telling me?" I demanded, sounding childish. Edward was looking very uneasy now.

"You see," Alice began, "when Carlisle was human he had a very small family and there was his niece. He says that on of the things he misses most about his human life was watching her grow up. Her name was Anastasia. Anastasia Cullen. Emmet, being Emmet, keeps making jokes that it's Carlisle long lost niece coming back to find him"

This revelation shocked me. I mean I guess I thought I knew most things about Carlisle; he was almost a father to me. I at least thought I knew everyone who was important to him. It reminded me of just how little I knew of the other members of Edwards's family.

"Look Bella we really have to go," Alice interrupted my chain of thoughts.

"Bye Bella. I'll be here usual time tomorrow but we wont be back till early morning."

Alice then quickly left the room, almost moving to fast. Edward took a step closer to me and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. My heart was suddenly beating way too fast and he smiled at the sound.

"Be safe my love," he whispered, his icy breathe tickling my face. I scowled; all he ever did was worry.

"I'll be fine. It's Forks for goodness sake!"

"Still. Look after yourself."

And very gently his lips brushed against mine, and as soon as I was getting into it he pulled away laughing.

"Goodbye" he said and then he left.

As always I was staring after him.

***

I wasn't in any classes with the new girl this morning, but both her and Angela were late to lunch and it was just like my first day except I wasn't the item of gossip. For once.

"Have you guys seen the new girl?" Mike asked.

"Yes," Jess answered her eyes darkening, "Was it just me or did she look really weird. And I mean like how the Cullen's look weird. She like looked like one of them."

My ears pricked up, one of the Cullen's what did Jess mean. Was Jessica just jealous or was there something in what she said.

"I don't know what you're on about jess. That girl looked pretty good to me," Tyler joked and right on cue Lauran kicked him hard under the table.

"Nothing like you, of course babe."

He was blushing now; turning redder by the second but everyone had stopped watching Tyler and turned to see a beautiful girl lead be Angelina walk through the door.

Her skin was pale, maybe even paler than the Cullen's, her skin clashed amazingly with her curly auburn hair that fell in ringlets below her shoulders. She had dark circles under her eyes and was breathtakingly beautiful. It was clear for someone in the know, someone like me, what she was.

Vampire!

Quickly, I looked into her eyes they were gold. Finally some good news. Why did today have to be Edwards's day off?

Gracefully, she followed Angelina to our table and sat down.

"So Anastasia this is Jess, Lauran, Bella, Tyler, Mike, Eric and Ben," Angelina said pointing to each of us in turn.

"Hey, I'm Anya," she said softly her bell chime voice ringing. More proof if it was needed of what she was.

"So," said Eric, "Where are you from?"

"I got sent here from L.A last weak."

Sent? Why would she say sent?

"What do you mean sent" I asked speaking for the first time since she sat down.

As she looked at me I was sure shock crossed her face but it was gone to quickly for me to tell.

"Social services"

"Bella, Anya's in care, social services sent her here" what so did that mean there was a new coven of vampires or just her. I couldn't help worry. What did this mean for the Cullen's? Edward said too many vampires attract too much attention, that's why they don't live with Tanya anymore

"So," Lauran began, "Anastasia…

"…It's Anya," it was the weirdest thing but somehow these two words given off in a sugar sweet voice sounded like a threat.

"Sorry, Anya, why don't you live with your family or anything?"

It was clear to everyone that Lauran was digging but Anya took it as well as possible.

"The courts are trying to locate my uncle but its hard since he left years ago and I only have a name."

"What's his name?"

"Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen"

Everyone was shocked and didn't seem to know what to say no one wanted to say what they were thinking that she could be Carlisle's nice. I didn't think so but I wasn't going to tell her that there are other vampires in the area, I was way to chicken. Luckily Anya managed to break the ice, drawing the attention away from her.

"So did you guys have a prom here?"

This was the perfect way to distract everyone especially jess who immediately launched into gear telling everyone about everything from her dress to the music.

She was always repentantly telling Anya that Mike was her date. Thos was no surprise given at how every guy at the table was looking at her.

Lunch was way to slow. Anya was in the rest of my lesson throughout the day and she kept looking at me with that weird look on her face again.

As soon I was home I got out my phone. I was way too scared to wait for Edward to come home.

Edward, I need you…

**A/N**

**This chapter was much longer. I hope you like it, I think in the next chapter of maybe the one after the Cullen's will meet Anya. So we'll learn more about her soon.**


End file.
